Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Mumble Returns". Plot (At the Great Doomstar Ship, Captain Shellborg walk to Queen Cona on their destination to Earth) *Shellborg: Queen Cona, we are arriving to Earth soon. *Queen Cona: Finally, there could be a chance to kill off all the humans in the world and wipe them off in resistance. *Shellborg: We better get the members ready to stop the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. *Queen Cona: Yeah, even with those baby plumbers trying to steal the green stars from us. *Shellborg: The galaxy will be ours. *Queen Cona: Oh yeah, it will be the time to invade. *Shellborg: Here we go Planet Earth. *move the ship to Earth* (At Yoshi's Island, Mario, Luigi and Starlow arrive from a warp pipe to a jungle) *Mario: Okie dokie, we made it all back here. *Luigi: This is the island we were raised in. *Mario: I know. Now let's go find our buddy Yoshi. He miss us all. *Luigi: Let's a go. (The Mario brothers reunited with Yoshi) *Mario: Yoshi! *Yoshi: Hey Mario. *Mario: We found you. *Luigi: Good to see you again. *Yoshi: Ah, it been a day since we met. *Luigi: How the island going? *Yoshi: Pretty good. *Luigi: Any trouble going on with the Shy Guy? *Yoshi: No. No trouble have been caused. *Luigi: Well good. *Mario: Let's go grab a snack with the Yoshis. *Yoshi: Let's go then. (Back at Professor Elvin Gadd's lab, the penguins are at the cafeteria) *Phoenix: So what kind of food do you have for us? *Montay: Fish? Shrimp? Tacos? Anything else? *Gadd: I have a stack of Mushrooms for you guys to eat. *Chakron: Yum. *Lovelace: I want to grow like a tree. *Phoenix: I’ve never had mushroom before. *Mumble: Me too. *Esequiel: They taste good. *Phoenix: I would like to know what they taste like before I try it. *Gadd: They taste like a regular mushroom from the real world. *Phoenix: Well, ok. I guess I’ll try it. *Montay: Let's eat. *Esequiel: Everyone to the table (At the table) *Montay: Oh boy, snack time. *eat a mushroom* *Phoenix: *takes a bite of one of the mushrooms* Yummy. *Mumble: Not bad after all. *Esequiel: Taste yummy. *Phoenix: Right on. *Shippo: Taste like a gummy too. *Phoenix: That’s right. *Lovelace: I love the taste of it. *Phoenix: Yeah. *Chakron: I need seafood please. *Gadd: Coming right up. *Phoenix: Me too if you would please. *Chakron: Oh boy, it's be great than eating Mushroom Flakes. *Gadd: *pass the seafood to Chakron* Here you go. *Chakron: Thank you. *eat the food* *Esequiel: I love the smell of seafood. *Montay: Me too. I love it. *Shippo: Taste like fish. *Josesito: It grow your bones as well. *Phoenix: Yes it does. *Esequiel: I feel strong like a man. *Phoenix: Me too. *Montay: I'm strong because, i am a man! *Shippo: Wow. *Josesito: I didn't know that. *Phoenix: We heroes consist of both male and female penguins with our human and animal allies. *Esequiel: Whoa. *Montay: That's cool. *Phoenix: Well, it’s true. *Esequiel: Uh huh. *Phoenix: In the meantime, I hope we get to see our other allies with their dino friend. *Mumble: I can't wait to meet Mario again. *Phoenix: Yeah, me too. *Montay: I wonder what that Mario guy looks like. *Mumble: He look like a alien with a mustache and red and blue clothes with a red cap. *Phoenix: Yeah. Same with his brother Luigi. *R.O.B.: They must be at the island with Yoshi. They catch up with you guys at the Mushroom Gorge. *Phoenix: Mushroom Gorge? I never heard of it. *Robo Mario: It's a place where Mario and his friends used to race in. They catch you up there. *Mumble: Okay then, they should catch up on the way there. *Esequiel: I need a fish salad please. *Gadd: Oh, coming right up. *Esequiel: Oh boy, i'm hungry for a salad. *Montay: A salad? But you asked for it? *Esequiel: Yes i did, why ask? *Phoenix: He's right. *Esequiel: Okay then, you call it for a day. *Gadd: *pass the fish salad to Esequiel* Here you go. *Esequiel: Thank you. *Gadd: You're quite welcome. *Phoenix: In our world, if the aliens don’t do something, our numbers are going to continue to decline. *R.O.B.: *check data on humans* Aliens are humans? I didn't know that. *Mumble: That's just the term we use all the time. *Esequiel: So that means Mario is a alien from outer space? *R.O.B.: No. You could imagine a sharptooth being called a T-Rex. *Montay: That rhymes. We adelie penguin chicks are soft birds. *Josesito: Great, now you find out. *Phoenix: I understand that is possible, with the rhyme. *R.O.B.: That's okay. *Esequiel: Om nom. I love this fish salad so much. *Phoenix: We're glad that you like it. *Esequiel: Oh yeah. *Phoenix: Enjoy the salad. *Esequiel: Oh my, the leafs, it taste good. *Gadd: Oh, that's lettuce my friend. *Esequiel: Lettuce? I didn't know that. *Phoenix: Thats exactly what it is. I remember seeing it in the new Adélie Land. *Esequiel: I think it was grass when i first came in the new Adelie-Land. *Phoenix: Alright. *Mumble: That feel more like it. *Esequiel: Uh huh. *Phoenix: We feel so much better now that we ate some food. *Montay: Man, i feel stuffed. *Phoenix: Me too. I feel good. *Lovelace: We should be ready to go. *Phoenix: Alright, let’s get going and meet Mario and Luigi and their dino friend. *Chakron: Here we go. *Phoenix: Lead the way. *Mumble: Let's go. *Montay: Okie dokie. Pack all you need. *Phoenix: Agreed. Let's do it. (Back at Yoshi's Island, Yoshi brought Mario and Luigi to the fun area with a lot of friends as Birdo and Boshi shows up) *Boshi: Look who's in the house? *Mario: Hey guys. *Birdo: Long time no see brothers. *Mario: Good to see you. *Boshi: I remember you. You are one fast plumber around. *Mario: Keep the speed on. *Luigi: Where are the snacks? You said we should go get snacks. *Yoshi Chief: Hello my friends, there are at the table. *Mario: Whoa. *Luigi: Oh boy. *Boshi: *go fast and grab a cookie* Ah ha, i got it. *Birdo: Hey. *Yoshi: That was the last cookie. *Boshi: Only the fast ones can get one. *Mario: Ooh, doritos. *Boshi: Look at all of these chips. They came right out of the real world. Who ever brought these chips to the universe? *Luigi: Maybe it was Mumble's idea to bring food over. *Mario: Mumble didn't bring all the food here. The Professor did. *Luigi: Elvin Gadd is really good at bringing stuff. *Boshi: Cheezy Dibbles, Lay's, Cheez-It, Sun Chips, Ruffles, Pringles and Funyuns all together. *Yoshi: These cheezy dibbles must came from another dimension. Professor Elvin Gadd must have went all the way to Madagascar to find a bag loads of these and bought it to us. *Luigi: Tasty. *Thunderfoot: If you ate my last Oreo cookie, i will cut your fingers off. *Yoshi: Aw man, i was close getting that one last piece. *Boshi: I think i got the last chocolate chip cookie. *Yoshi Chief: Fresh from the bag. *Mario: *here a incoming call from his Game Boy* Oh my, someone's calling me. *check his Game Boy* *Gadd: Hello Mario and Luigi, i just wanted to make sure that your buddy Mumble is back at the Mushroom Kingdom. *Mario: Mumble? *Luigi: He's still here? *Gadd: Yes. He catch you up at the Mushroom Gorge. See ya later. *Mario: *his Game Boy is turned off* Mumble is back. We should meet him at the Mushroom Gorge. *Luigi: Is that where we raced in. *Mario: Oh yeah, that was back in 2008 and then we raced here again in 2011. *Yoshi: We have a warp pipe around in the area. It leads to the Mushroom Gorge. *Thunderfoot: Where do you think you're going? *Mario: We have a friend to came up. *Luigi: We'll be back. *Yoshi: Gotta go guys. *Birdo: Bye Yoshi. *Boshi: See you later when you get back. *Yoshi: Let's go boys. *Mario: Ya hoo. *Luigi: Okie dokie. (Back at Professor Elvin Gadd's lab) *Robo Mario: We planted one of these warp pipes to the Mushroom Gorge in order to see your buddy there. *Mumble: Where is that warp pipe? I thought you destroyed the warp pipe back at Penguin-Land. *R.O.B.: Oh, i just saw one over here. *Phoenix: Let's get going so we can met Mario and his friends. *Gadd: There is the warp pipe. *remove the sheet with the warp pipe* *Esequiel: Wow, your lab is a genius. *Montay: This look cool and sharp like a straw. *Esequiel: Let's hop in. *Mumble: Come on guys, this is it. *Phoenix: Ok, follow me. *jump in the warp pipe first* *Mumble: Here we go. *jump into the warp pipe* *Esequiel: *jump into the warp pipe* Cannonball! *Montay: Up and we go. *jump into the warp pipe* *Shippo: Everyone hop on. *jump into the warp pipe* (The heroes are making their way to Mushroom Gorge through the warp pipe) *Gadd: They all went, right? *R.O.B.: Yes they did. (Back at Yoshi's Island, they found a warp pipe which lead to Mushroom Gorge) *Luigi: Wow. *Yoshi: There it is. Gadd must planted one of those warp pipes all over the planet. *Mario: Okie dokie. *jump into the warp pipe* *Luigi: Mario? *Yoshi: He jumped on one already. *Luigi: He did? Then let's go. *jump on the warp pipe* *Yoshi: *jump on the warp pipe* (The heroes await their friends at Mushroom Gorge. Mumble's group arrive at the Mushroom Gorge from the warp pipe.) *Mumble: Wow. *Chakron: Fresh and nice. *Lovelace: Look at these mushrooms. They stand tall like the tree tops. *Phoenix: Yes, I see that. *Esequiel: I wish i could get a chance to study these tall mushrooms. *Montay: Do they bounce? *Chakron: Yes, they do bounce. *Phoenix: I remember. They bounce a lot just like from Mario Kart. *Chakron: Mario Kart! Oh yeah. *Lovelace: Good times. *Hugh: Yes yes yes. That's the fun part. *Phoenix: It sure is. *Lovelace: Look out for the cliff. *Phoenix: Got that right. *Sven: I say it's dangerous to us to land in here. *Phoenix: More dangerous than anybody knows. *Chakron: We stand aside from the cliff. *Lovelace: Oh Chakron, i think another pipe is poping up. *Chakron: Oh my. *Phoenix: I believe that would be Mario and his friends. *Chakron: There they come. (Mario, Luigi and Yoshi arrive from a warp pipe) *Mario: Mumble! *Mumble: Mario! *Mario: It's you. *Luigi: You came back so fast. *Mumble: We sure did. *Esequiel: You guys must be the Mario brothers. *Mario: Oh yeah, who are you? *Esequiel: I'm Esequiel, and this is Montay, Shippo and Josesito. *Phoenix: Oh, Shippo is my son as well. *Mario: Really? *Yoshi: He's so cute like Erik. *Shippo: Thanks. I'm Erik's cousin as well. *Luigi: Cousin? Why? *Shippo: That what a family is all about. *Luigi: Oh, Mario would have been my twin brother. *Lovelace: Welcome back Mario. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Chakron: It's good to be back. *Phoenix: I can definitely see the resemblance between you two. *Mario: Oh boy. *Mumble: Wanna go jump on these mushrooms. *Mario: Oh yeah, i would love to jump. *Mumble: Then let's go jumping. *Mario: *jump on the mushrooms* Yahoo! *Mumble: Here we go. *Jump on the mushrooms* *Yoshi: Let's follow them. *Luigi: Come on. *Phoenix: Please be careful. One false jump and you meet a certain death. *Lovelace: Let's go the hill and meet them over there. *Esequiel: Okie dokie. *Phoenix: Ok, let’s go the hill. (The background song "Jump" by Van Halen begin to play as Mario and Mumble jump through a series of long top mushrooms) *Mario: Yahoo! *Mumble: Yeah. Round and round. *Mario: I can fly like a bird. *Mumble: Me too. (Two koopas looked at Mario and Mumble jumping through the mushrooms as the three Goombas watched over them) *Goomba #1: Wow. *Goomba #2: They can jump. *Goomba #3: Easy piece of cake. (Mario and Mumble still jumping on the long mushrooms) *Mario: Yahoo! *Mumble: I wish we have mushrooms at Penguin-Land. We can bounce all day long on doing this. *Mario: Yeah, i like the sound of it. (Phoenix and Lovelace are waiting on the other side on the hill) *Esequiel: What are you standing for? Let's follow them over. *Phoenix: Oh my. *Lovelace: Here we go. *Phoenix: One false move and we’re dead. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers